Unmei
by kikitapatia
Summary: En ocasiones, los límites entre el destino y la casualidad son demasiado borrosos. ¿O no? Este fic participa en la KyokoRen Week 2019.


**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_SB_ no me pertenece. Pero esta historia es completamente mía. Este fic participa en la actividad de KyokoxRen Week 2019.

Historia AU para el 12 de julio, prompt: fate.

.

* * *

.

Las tres chicas estaban sentadas en el centro de la sala de su departamento. Ellas se habían conocido al empezar en la universidad y de inmediato se hicieron amigas. Su amistad había ido creciendo a pasos agigantados en muy poco tiempo y, al ver que pasaban mucho tiempo juntas entre proyectos, trabajos y salidas, decidieron irse a vivir juntas, al finalizar el primer semestre, debido a que todas provenían de fuera de Tokio.

Cada una de las chicas había experimentado amarguras en sus relaciones sentimentales. Kanae estaba enamorada de un chico dos años menor que ella, y al parecer él también sentía algo por ella pero él no se sentía cómodo con la diferencia de edad. El novio de Chiori era un completo enigma para ellas, no lo conocían. Era alguien de la farándula, y aunque al principio su relación iba viento en popa, últimamente no se veían tan a menudo, entre otras cosas, por lo cual su noviazgo empezaba a decaer. Y Kyoko, esa era a la que peor le había ido. Razón por la cual, las tres estaban sentadas, o mejor dicho, hincadas frente a un cubo metálico provistas de diferentes ingredientes de una lista muy sospechosa.

A Kyoko la acababa de dejar plantada su supuesto novio, a quien ella había servido más como una sirvienta que como novia. Hasta que un día lo había escuchado hablando con sus compañeros de universidad sobre ella. Se había burlado de ella y les presumía que solo la tenía como novia porque era una amiga de la infancia y sus padres no lo dejaban en paz con el tema de que querían un matrimonio entre ellos. Como si eso fuera a pasar. ¡Ja! Ella no tenía ningún atractivo, plana como tabla solo servía de poca cosa.

Kyoko le había preparado su pudín favorito y estaba de camino a entregárselo cuando lo escuchó, lo siguiente que recuerda es darle la espalda después de habérselo vaciado por la cabeza.

Después de eso sus amigas la escucharon y decidieron cobrar venganza, pero no de la manera más simple, noooo. Iban a realizar un encantamiento mágico. Sí, señores. Tal cual, un hechizo, encantamiento, brujería, llámele como se le apetezca. Pero eso mismito era su plan.

Chiori había ido a la librería una semana antes, en busca de un libro para la escuela, pero ohhhhh casualidad, se había encontrado con un viejo libro de recetas mágicas. Entre ellas una donde se invocaba a la pareja ideal, su otra mitad. Claro que ellas no es que le creyeran al pie de la letra pero no perdían nada con intentarlo.

Chiori fue la primera en hablar y mostrar parte de lo que ella había traído.

—Kyoko, esta vez sales, porque sales. Aunque te tengamos que rifar, pero antes que eso… Tántán… —señaló lo que iba poniendo en el cubo—. Hierbas de olor, según el libro, son para que él sea una persona digna de tu amor. Especias, varias, para la lealtad y fidelidad.

Kanae sonrió ante la divertida mirada de Chiori y abrió su bolsa exponiendo su parte.

—Una rosa casi negra, la cual fue casi imposible de encontrar, dicho sea de paso —ella casi gimió, de las tres, era la más escéptica, pero por Kyoko estuvo visitando, literalmente, decenas de florerías hasta encontrarla—. Un mechón de pelo de sexo opuesto. Gracias al Shoracha, donador anónimo.

—¿Cómo lograste que te lo diera voluntariamente? —preguntó Kyoko asombradísima.

—Digamos que no fue tan voluntariamente, solo le tiré de los cabellos con el pretexto de estar enojada con él por lo que te hizo, que pensándolo bien, no fue tan pretexto, pero nos sirve igual, ¿no?

Chiori reía imaginándose al Shoracha con una calva a media cabeza y teniendo que usar una cachucha por un buen tiempo mientras le salía nuevo cabello. Buen punto contra su enorme vanidad.

Así continuaron con todos los demás ingredientes que iban metiendo al cubo, hasta que le tocó el turno al último de ellos que, justo era el que más le habían encargado a Kyoko.

—Aquí traje el palito de madera que me encargaron —pero antes de que pudiera sacarlo de la bolsa Chiori la interrumpió.

—Ahhhhh, pero antes que nada, debes hacer una lista con las características que quieres que tenga esa persona —mientras leía el libro para asegurarse que no les faltaba nada más.

Kyoko fue enumerando las características de lo que quería en su ideal de hombre y al escucharlas, Kanae replicó:

—¡Por todos los cielos, Kyoko! Esa lista me recuerda a cierto chico rubio, del cual nos has estado platicando mucho, por cierto, últimamente. Ese con el que te vi el otro día.

Cuando Kyoko sacó su encargo y las otras dos chicas lo vieron, abrieron los ojos asombradas, se voltearon a ver entre ellas y soltaron las carcajadas a costa de una despistada Kyoko.

—Ustedes me pidieron un palo y no especificaron tamaño, compré el más grande y grueso que encontré. Si lo íbamos a dividir entre las tres no quería que se rompiera.

—¡Noooo!, definitivamente no queremos que "eso" se rompa —chilló Chiori entre risas.

—¿Eh?

—Ayyyyy, Kyoko, —señaló el palito de 50 centímetros de alto y medio de grosor—, tú sí que eres ambiciosa —Al ver su cara sorprendida Chiori se compadeció de ella—. Por favor, Kyoko, no seas tan ingenua, ¿tú qué crees que significa el palito, eh?

Kyoko, al caer en cuenta, enrojeció a tal grado que era la personificación andante de un betabel.

—Cuando el Shoracha vea a tu hombre ideal, que por lo visto, lo buscas que esté como un tren —señalando el objeto de la burla que seguía en la mano de Kyoko—, se va a ir de espaldas —esta vez fue el turno de Kanae de burlarse de ella por el dichoso palito.

Lograron romper el palito en tres, pero no pudieron hacerlo en partes iguales, así que Chiori y Kanae le dejaron el más grande a Kyoko y lo echaron al balde, junto con su lista antes de que ella pudiera replicar y le prendieron fuego iniciando el ritual.

Mientras veían como las llamas hacían cenizas todos los ingredientes. Taparon el cubo para apagar las llamas antes de que pudieran provocar un incendio. Kanae se volteó a Kyoko y dijo.

—Ahora sí, tu destino está en camino.

—¿Mi destino? ¿Realmente crees que mi destino tenga dos pies?

—Destino o casualidad, Madre Naturaleza, llámalo como mejor se te antoje, pero si yo puedo llegar a creerlo, él está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Ni siquiera había terminado de decir la frase cuando el timbre sonó. Chiori asombrada y sorprendida dijo:

—Eso ha sido muy rápido — y empujó a Kyoko para que fuera a abrir la puerta ante sus refunfuños.

Kyoko abrió la puerta, ante ella estaba un joven alto, rubio y de unos hermosísimos ojos verdes que la veían asombrados. Cuando Kyoko salió de su estupor al verlo, ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

—¡Eres tú!

Chiori y Kanae atisbaron al joven enfrente de Kyoko. Y antes de que ella pudiera decir una sola palabra más, se escuchó desde la sala un grito al unísono:

—¡Es mi turno!


End file.
